Millions of people are engaged in care and raising of infants and children on a daily basis. The demands of raising a child are endless and include everything from providing food and shelter to ensuring an education. One routine task that is executed on a daily basis is bathing. Children require assistance during the bathing process to ensure their bodies are effectively and properly cleaned. As children get older, many can begin to bath themselves but still require some supervision to ensure they are properly cleaning themselves. Whether the child is being bathed by a caretaker or has begun to bath themselves, a cleaning device of some sort will be utilized to provide effective cleaning of the body. Common cleaning articles such as but not limited washcloths and sponges are routinely utilized to provide effective cleaning of the body of a child.
One issue with conventional cleaning articles such as but not limited to washcloths is that they do not promote engagement therewith. As many caretakers and parent will understand, getting a child to participate and/or conduct a proper cleaning can be challenging. Many children as they begin to learn to clean themselves will not utilize articles such as conventional washcloths properly resulting in poor hygiene. Conventional washcloths lack any additional features that promote engagement therewith and as such proper and/or improved hygiene.
Accordingly, there is a need for bathing apparatus that promotes engagement therewith so as to assist a child in developing and practicing good bathing hygiene.